


To Sleep, Perchance...

by Eclectic_Goddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Goddess/pseuds/Eclectic_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare wakes Harry up, but he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Goblet of Fire".
> 
> Written so long ago I no longer have the original file creation date. Previously posted on Livejournal.

“No!”

Harry jolted upright in his bed, gasping for breath. For a moment, the images of the dream stayed with him. Cedric in the maze, begging for Harry to just take the cup, begging for Harry not to kill him, not this time.

Rubbing his forehead, Harry took a deep breath that did nothing to steady him. Despite the blankets piled on his bed and the glowing stove in the center of the dorm room, he still felt cold. Cold and sick to his stomach and frightened.

A noise drew his attention to the bed next to him. Finding his glasses on the bedside table, he slipped them on to see Ron, also sitting bolt upright and panting. He looked paler than usual in the moonlight, his hair sticking up in all directions.

He looked at Harry then, and the two of them stared at each other for several seconds.

“Spiders again?” Harry asked finally, keeping his voice low so they didn’t wake their other roommates.

Ron nodded, shuddering. “You?”

“Cedric.”

Ron swallowed hard and nodded again. They were quiet for a while longer. Harry watched as Ron twisted a sheet between his hands, eyes darting around the room.

“Want to come over?” he asked finally.

Ron looked at him, then down at the shadowy floor between their beds. Shivering, he pulled the blankets up tighter around him.

“You come over here.”

Harry didn’t object. He knew that the things he had to fear the most couldn’t be found lurking under one of their beds. Tossing back his covers, he slid out of bed and padded over to Ron’s. Ron scooted over to make room for him, holding up the blankets so he could slide between them. They settled in facing each other, knees bumping and faces close together on the pillow.

Harry slipped one arm around Ron to rub his back a little. Ron gave him a watery smile.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem.”

They were both drifting, Ron’s mouth already starting to fall open, when a sharp gasp from across the room brought both of their heads up.

Neville sat in the heap of his blankets, his eyes impossibly wide. He glanced fearfully around the room and noticed them looking at him.

“Snape,” he whispered. “Snape…he was…”

“It was just a dream,” Harry said.

“Go back to sleep,” Ron added.

Hesitantly, Neville nodded. He was still casting nervous glances toward the dark corners of the room as he curled up into a tiny ball and pulled the covers high up over his head.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Sighing, Harry shrugged.

Ron made a face and rolled his eyes, but sat up further to whisper, “Hey, Neville…”

The words were hardly out of his mouth before Neville’s feet hit the floor.

 

THE END


End file.
